Solo amigos
by Nara me cae bien
Summary: Era raro verlos pasear por la aldea, ellos eran el ejemplo del agua y el aceite, pero aun asi ahi estaban, paseando tan tranquilos.


**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Esto nació hace un par de meses y era mejor dejarlo salir de mi mente, está ubicado entre las categorías de amistad y quién sabe qué demonios será esto.

 **Primer capítulo (y ultimo)**

La primera vez que la vio fue en la torre Hokage, Kurenai sensei había insistido en llevar a todo el equipo para entregar el reporte; el sospechaba que solo era una mera formalidad para ser presentados ante el nuevo líder de la aldea.

No imagino encontrar a alguien como ella en ese sitio, no encajaba en ese lugar que desprendía esa aura de fuerza y control, mientras ella desprendía un aire de tranquilidad y cierta inocencia, aunque… la verdad sea dicha esas botellas de sake que estaban regadas por toda la oficina tampoco deberían estar ahí, pero no le dio importancia, cosas más raras se veían en el mundo shinobi.

Con el pasar del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a verla al término de cada misión y si bien no eran amigos, ya eran conocidos; en términos shinobi ellos podrían considerarse compañeros, nakamas.

Como siempre ocurre, en apenas un parpadeo el ya se estaba por convertir en un adulto; ya no era aquel que iba a la academia, ni aquel que salió apaleado en el examen chunin; ahora era más alto, más fuerte; al igual que los de su clan no temía mostrar su fuerza, habilidad, valentía, lealtad y esa pequeña dosis de busca pleitos y fanfarrón, ni como negar que nació en la casa Inuzuka. Pero ella ¡no cambio ni un poquito! , es que acaso el tiempo no pasa por ella, bueno tal vez si cambio en algo, ahora se la pasaba corriendo del hospital a la torre Hokage, pobrecilla ¡se le veía tan agotada! ; En ese momento descubrió que ella era muy dedicada y trabajadora, no importando si su ayuda era mucha o poca, ella estaba ahí para ayudar.

Luego vino la destrucción de la aldea, ¿Quién imaginaria que un solo hombre destruiría Konoha?; a pesar de su entrenamiento, de su fuerza, tuvo miedo; era la primera vez que veía destrucción a esa escala; afortunadamente ambos salieron vivos de esa, pero sabían que la suerte no dura para siempre.

El inicio de todo fue una tarde, había sido enviado a dejar unos encargos a la torre, al regresar decidió pasar por la zona más tranquila de la aldea: el parque.

Ella descansaba al pie de un árbol, sin duda encontró el momento para escapar de su ajetreada vida, sin saber exactamente porque, él se acerco hasta quedar a menos de un metro; al principio ella se sobresalto un poco pero al reconocerlo simplemente inclino la cabeza un poco en señal de saludo; ambos miraban caer el sol de la tarde olvidándose por un momento de lo que había pasado y de lo que estaba por venir. Al aparecer la primera estrella de la noche cada uno se fue por su lado a seguir con sus obligaciones pero sabiendo que habían encontrado un amigo.

El tiempo de la guerra se acercaba; ya no más entrenamientos en el bosque junto a su compañero, ya no más misiones ni simples ni complicadas, solo un futuro: la guerra

Al igual que todos en Konoha, se prepararon para el combate, llegado el día de partir al campo de batalla se vieron una última vez, apenas pudieron verse a lo lejos pero con una simple mirada se dijeron todo: regresa a salvo.

La guerra siempre es cruel, no importa si estas en el frente de batalla, en el cuartel general o atendiendo heridos; ambos experimentaron el cansancio, la angustia, el miedo, la adrenalina, la resignación ante la inminente derrota y el furor después de la victoria.

El regreso a la vida normal nunca existió, después de una guerra ya nada es lo que era; y el ejemplo perfecto era ese par que disfrutaba la compañía mutua. Llamaban la atención de toda la aldea, algunos los veían con gracia, otros con aceptación, aunque la mayoría concordaban en algo: que ellos anduvieran simpre juntos inusual

Quizá el más afectado fue el, en la casa Inuzuca sus congéneres no dejaban de decirle que estaba mal, que ella no era compañía para él, que esa relación era prohibida y antinatural; pero el solo se dedicaba a ignorarlos, mas de una vez les dijo que con ella podía encontrar lo que tenía antes de la guerra: días tranquilos y sin penas, sin recuerdos de compañeros caídos, que ella le transmitía serenidad; al final terminaban diciéndole que se dejara de pendejadas, que se buscara una perra de la casa Inuzuca, ya ella se encargaría de darle todo esa famosa serenidad y más.

Al final el ignoro todo lo que le decían, prefirió mantener esa relación con ella, no importando que algunos llegaran a decir que esa relación ¿Por qué? Simple, ella era su amiga y compañera, si los demás no entendían, podían irse al infierno, ya si después le llegaba el instinto de reproducirse se buscaría una perra; pero a su amiga no la dejaría por nada y ya que Kiba lo apoyaba no había más que discutir.

Akamaru, seguiría paseando y siendo amigo de Tonton.

Nota: Inspirado en noticias de chimpancés criando tigres, perras adoptando gatitos, lobas criando humanos y cangrejos padres de ballenas.

¿Esperaban ese final?


End file.
